1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved sprinkler and particularly to a sprinkler that is allowed to adjust and control spraying water according to various gardening plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sprinkler 1 mainly includes a spray nozzle 11, a barrel 12 and a hose connector 13. The spray nozzle 11 is a hollow tube with an inner threaded section 114 for fastening the barrel 12 and a water outlet 111 on the front end. The barrel 12 has a body 120 which has a fender head 123 located on the front end thereof. Behind the fender head 123, there are a conical section 122 and an aperture 121. The body 120 further has a threaded section 124 in the middle section and a turning head 125 of a larger diameter on the rear end thereof for turning and adjusting water discharge amount and controlling shut off of water discharge. The turning head 125 has an inner screw hole 126 to couple with a hose connector 13. The hose connector 13 is a hollow tube which has a front section forming a tubular head of a larger diameter with an inner opening 132 and an outer threaded section 131, and a rear end coupling with a water outlet 134 through a nut 133. As the water outlet 111 of the sprinkler 1 has only one water discharge opening, water is ejected out directly. While the water may be ejected to a greater distance, it also is ejected with a stronger force. It could damage flowers or newly planted young tresses. Thus such a sprinkler is not well received by gardening lovers and horticulturists.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved sprinkler that mainly includes a spray nozzle, an adjusting sleeve, a barrel set and a hose connector. The barrel set has a turning head for controlling water discharge of a first water outlet. The adjusting sleeve can control water discharge of a second water outlet. Thus users can adjust and control the force and amount of water discharge according the plant conditions to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional sprinklers and prevent plant damages that might otherwise occur due to improper watering.